


The Phoenix's Flames

by Zerikya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerikya/pseuds/Zerikya
Summary: Ace gets assaulted and Marco saves the day.And then, well, you know.(God I'm bad at summaries)
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Kurohige | Blackbeard | Marshall D. Teach/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 114





	The Phoenix's Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Les Flammes du Phénix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921301) by [Zerikya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerikya/pseuds/Zerikya). 



> Hi everyone!  
> This is a secret santa gift for a very important friend of mine. Hi Mar! Hope you like it!  
> (imsosorryitssobadihopeyoudontmindiloveyoupleaseacceptthisgiftasproofofmyundyingloveforyou)  
> As usual, this is a translation of my own work, english is not my first language, apologies for any mistakes, etc.  
> I usually write way longer OS's, but what can I say, a bitch is TIRED AS FUCK  
> [yeets the thing out in the wild]

Night had fallen for a while now. The dark sky was merging with the sparkling sea on which White Beard’s ship was drifting, without a care for the rest of the world. Most of the pirates were already sleeping tight, tired after yet another rough day. But Ace wasn’t sleeping. He was thinking.

Sitting on the ship’s deck, back against the railings, he was dreaming with his eyes open, his face tight between his knees. He was cold, but he couldn’t care less. It didn’t matter – not anymore. Again today, he had tried to kill this ship’s captain, and yet again, he had failed. Yet again, he had had to turn a painfully blind eye to everyone’s mockeries and desperate sighs, all the while planning his next move.

He didn’t count the days anymore, nor the attempts. All Ace knew was that he wanted something to _change_ , but he didn’t know what, or even how to achieve that.

The sound of steps on the deck’s floorboard made him raise his head, away from his thoughts. Someone was coming.

“Hey, guys, looks like we found something to have fun with!”

It was too dark to be able to see anything, but Ace could have recognized that voice anywhere. Ever since he’d gotten here, that guy had given him a weird vibe.

“Teach”, he mumbled as a cold hello, but also as to show he was very much awake.

He could make out three people. Teach, the tallest, and two men, smaller, that he only vaguely remembered seeing.

“Ace, boy! What are you doing on the deck, all on your own?”

Black Beard’s terrible voice never failed to get on Ace’s nerves. The young man tightened his fists, already angry.

“Nothing that concerns you. Go, leave me alone.”

“Oh, come on, Ace…” Black Beard sat at his right, sending a chill through Ace’s spine. “We’re not going to leave you on your own, there, all sad and everything. Don’t you want some company?”

His mocking tone was obvious. Ace dug his nails in his palms.

“I said fuck off. I don’t want your shitty company.”

“Hear that, guys? He doesn’t want Black Beard’s company…”

Ace tightened his grip around his legs, tightening himself. He just wanted to be fucking left alone. It wasn’t that hard to understand, was it? God damn it!

“Yeah, we heard. This kid doesn’t even realize how lucky he is…”

One of the two men took a step towards Ace, reaching for him. The young man saw red. He rose at once, swiping the hand that was going to touch him away, forgetting himself for a moment.

“Leave me the fuck alone!”

A laugh resounded in the dark. Ace’s eyes widened. He was suddenly blind.

“Look how cute he is when he gets mad…”

“Told you so!”

“Calm down, guys, he’s mine.”

“Oh, come on, Teach, share a little!”

“After. I want to have him first.”

Hands caught him, and he finally got his sight back. Arms blocked behind his back by one of Black Beard’s minions, the other one holding his hair in a tight grip, he snarled, trying to fight his way out.

“Look at him, he’s like a wild animal that got caught.”

Ace focused on Black Beard’s tall silhouette in front of him, trying his hardest to show just how much he hated the guy with his eyes only.

Teach bent over, adjusting his height so that he could meet Ace’s, who only wished for one thing – to bite Teach until blood poured out, and repeatedly punch those two men’s faces behind him.

“Well, kid? Think you’re so smart now?”

“Die!” Ace roared.

_What the fuck do they even want?!_

Ace tried to get enough momentum to throw his knee at Black Beard’s open legs, but he couldn’t get through it. The huge man grabbed his face with only one hand, almost asphyxiating Ace, and forced their eyes to meet.

It was only after Ace managed to regain a bit of control over himself that he could read the hunger in Teach’s eyes. His heart fell in his chest, and the nausea came back, more powerful, more desperate.

“You have no idea about what can happen on a ship, huh?”

 _No, don’t say it_ , Ace thought. _If you do…_

“You’re the new guy here. Young, without experience… fresh blood for us all.”

 _Shut up. Shut the fuck up._

Teach came closer, until their noses touched, until Ace could smell the man’s horrible stench.

“It’s about time you learn a couple things about real life.”

Black Beard’s minions probably felt how Ace was about to try and run for dear life, because they tightened their grip on the boy’s arms, and one of them caught him in a chokehold, pulling him back. Ace swore and tried to struggle, to no avail. Something inside him had opened the door of despair, the most untamable type, and he could no longer think clearly.

The few minutes after that were nothing more than a rotating beacon of light thrown into a dense fog – he vaguely remembered being undressed, he could remember the sticky feeling of unknown hands on his skin, on his hips and ass. He remembered not being able to scream, not even raise his voice. He remembered falling on the floor and something heavy keeping him there.

But most importantly, and above all else, he remembered Marco.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?”

Ace froze, eyes wide, unable to say a word. Teach’s laugh came loud above him, right near his ear – the boy winced.

“Come on, Marco, we’re just having a little fun. Don’t be such a killjoy. Don’t you want to have him too?”

Marco, strong in his stance, walked towards Teach. Ace shamefully turned his head, but Marco never looked at him.

“Get out of my sight.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me, Teach. Get back to your dorm.”

“But…”

“ _Now._ ”

The earth shook under Ace. For what seemed like a very short moment, he couldn’t see anything, couldn’t hear, only felt a huge pressure against the sides of his face, as if something tightened around his head, choking his very brain.

When he came around, he was alone, lying down on the deck’s cold wood, Marco standing a few feet away from him.

The Phenix turned around and started to walk away – but Ace wasn’t going to let him go just like that.

“Hey!” _Shit._ His voice was shaking. “Why did you do that?”

Marco stopped in his track and turned his head slightly, though not enough for their eyes to meet. Time froze around them, and even the cold breeze of the night seemed to cease to exist for this divine instant.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

*

“More… Please, more…”

Marco took up his pace, drowning the cabin with Ace’s moans under him, going stronger and stronger by the second. The boy was beautiful like this, naked in front of him, as vulnerable as a lamb, his eyes lost in an ocean of desire, his face pacified under the Phenix’s thrusts.

They had been having fun for more than a year now, and Marco didn’t tire of it. He would have never thought this strong-headed, fierce kid would have been so turned on by submission, wrists tied up and legs roughly spread apart, a hand around his throat.

Oh well. In the end, all he ever wanted was this, and maybe he’d always shown it.

A moan, louder than the others, drew a smile on Marco’s lips, making him spread Ace’s buttocks with powerful hands, thrusting ever further inside him.

“You love it, don’t you?”

Along with his words came a hard slap on Ace’s ass, its echo resounding against the walls of their cabin. Ace cried in pain.

Fuck, he was good.

“You know, if you keep on screaming, I’m going to have to gag you. You wouldn’t want anyone to hear you, would you?”

The way Ace bit his lip and looked straight at him, cheeks reddened with an intense pleasure, almost made Marco slip up, but he held on. He wasn’t done with that little brat he was planning on using like a toy.

“What are you waiting for, then? You know damn well I’m not gonna shut up.”

Marco didn’t even realize he’d slapped him.

“You were saying?”

“I said –“

Another slap, more powerful than the first one. This time, Ace let a whimper through his lips. Marco stopped moving inside him, leaving him shaking, hips moving on their own to try and encourage the Phoenix to continue his assault.

“… If you want me to shut up, you’re gonna have to make me.”

Ace looked up at Marco with a bratty look, a counterattack to Marco’s flaming eyes. The Phoenix felt a fire light up inside him, going from his lower stomach up to his face, forcing his jaw to clench and the muscles in his neck to go hot.

“You asked for it.”

Abruptly, Ace felt himself fly. Marco, with a swift but hard movement, gripped a shoulder and turned him around, keeping the brown-haired boy under him, face against the mattress, ass in the air. He couldn’t keep himself from slapping that lovely butt again – it was too damn irresistible not too, anyway, with how tight his ass was, though not red enough for his liking yet – before grabbing it as he started to move again, deaf to Ace’s muffled complaints. As he tried to raise his head, Marco mercilessly entangled his fingers in the young man’s dark hair and pushed his face harder in the mattress again. Ace tried to struggle, to no avail.

He was powerless, completely at his elder’s mercy.

“You’d ought to remember who’s in charge, here. Don’t you think, Ace?” The young man struggled again, a bit harder this time. “No, no, don’t say anything. I didn’t give you permission to answer.”

The high-pitched moan that came to his ears only confirmed what Marco already knew – Ace loved this, he loved to be put back in place, to be manhandled until he forgot himself. And the Phoenix was more than happy to oblige, pushing him further every time.

He still remembered that time he’d been alerted by fighting noises on the deck, a few years ago. He hadn’t been surprised to find Teach and his two minions, always together back then, always looking for a fight and, as they used to call it themselves, “fresh blood”. But seeing the way Ace was, he had never thought Teach would go after the boy.

He had highly underestimated the one more and more people were starting to call Black Beard.

He hadn’t seen Ace at first, only a mess of people lying down on the ship’s rough wood, struggling to do God knew what. Then he had heard the distinct noise of someone tearing up fabric, and he had seen red.

He had gotten so angry he was almost certain to have knocked Ace out for a few seconds with his Haki. In the end, it hadn’t been such a bad thing, since the boy only had a few memories left of the incident.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of those terrible images. It had been hard, trying to convince Ace to stay, but the boy had finally listened, and had never looked back. Marco could see him getting more confident on this ship, day after day, as if he had finally found his place in this world. Tenderly, he let go of Ace’s hair to caress his body, going down on the spine, lingering on those beautiful arms, pulling at the ropes that linked the wrists together, before losing his hand on the young man’s beautiful bottom. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t realized he had stopped moving again.

“Marco.” The Phoenix raised a brow.

“Yes?”

“What are you thinking about?”

Marco smiled, uncovering his teeth.

“I’m thinking about how we still have the whole night ahead of us… and I intend to do whatever I want with you.”

Ace moaned in a low tone, rolling his hips, trying to get Marco to move.

“I like that.”

 _Of course you like that,_ Marco thought. _You love it and you always come back for more._

“You’re eager”, Marco declared, bending over until his lips were just near his companion’s ear, red with desire. “You won’t ever change, huh? You’re still the same little slut I want you to be.”

Ace arched his back, a wave of desire going through his entire body. He could barely keep a high-pitched moan to himself. He felt good. So good… he only wanted one thing – to let go completely, submit and forget himself, impaled as he was, and to think about only one thing, Marco’s name, and how he would repeat it over and over, as if it were an anchor he could hang onto while he was drowning and flying away.

The Phoenix, far from being blind, gazed at Ace’s reaction as if it were a work of art, a true masterpiece in warm notes, colors as red as Ace’s freckled cheeks. He wanted to swallow it whole, and some more. He wanted to hear the music Ace’s beautiful cries of pleasure made, the harmonies, softer than the ocean, of his voice going higher by the second as the boy came over and over again until he could no longer bear it, and even then, Marco would keep on going, always going, exhausting him to the very last drop, until the both of them got too tired to continue, and they would fall into each other’s arms, gasping for air, naked and burning.

Oh, he couldn’t wait.

Eager himself, he stopped waiting, and started moving again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
